


Same Time Tomorrow

by myshxps



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, cross posted on AFF, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshxps/pseuds/myshxps
Summary: Shin Hoseok is the principal of the local high school. He is known for having a cold personality and being closed off towards other people. One day he walks into the new coffee shop and meets the cutest barista he's ever set eyes on. The ice in his heart melts while the snow outside continues to fall.





	1. Chapter 1

The winter wind chills Hoseok down to his core the minute he steps outside. It is cold and unforgiving and it fits his mood for the day. Exams are coming up and that means he has a lot of different things to do before the semester ends. He has to make sure the teachers make the students study to make sure the overall test sscores don't go down. He has to go in and check each class to make sure everything is in order because around this time students start to slack off and so do the teachers. He has to have an assembly for student achievement and that means having to handwrite his signature on over 200 letters to prove authenticity. And he has to do all of that in two weeks.

  
He keeps walking down the street. Even though the city is always busy it seems less lively than it normally does. He notices something out of the corner of his eye. A bright sign that is advertising for what looks like a new coffee shop. "Queen's Coffee" is the name of the new shop. He looks down at the coffee is his hand and sighs. New shops don't do well in this city. He gives this one a month before it closes down. The sound of teenagers laughing gets louder with every step he takes towards the school. He is greeted by many different faces; students and teachers alike. He feels bad for the school girls who have to wear skirts in the winter but no one ever complains so he doesn't think it matters.  
     "Good Morning, Hoseok," he is greeted by Chang kyun, the English teacher, who is the only that talks to him outside of school, "I was talking to Ms. Choi yesterday after the meeting was over and we had some good ideas about how to end this semester off on a good note. We both agreed that we should do something fun. You love it when we do things for the students, right? We cold have a dance and you could chaperone. It's like going to a party but you get paid. Let's do it."  
     "Chang kyun, there's so many things that need to be done. I don't don't think we can have an dance or anything else you and Ms.Choi talked about. I have to go get the morning announcements ready." Hoseok curtyly responded  
     "How about we go out tonight then? We an go to that club and find ourselves some women. The only reason I agreed with what Ms. Choi was talking about was to get on her good side. I have needs that need to be fufilled." Hoseok rolls his eyes at his friend.  
     "You should get to your classroom too. School starts in 30 minutes." With that, he walked through the school gates leaving Chang kyung behind to wonder why he is even friends with the man.  
     As he passes by the many different classrooms at his school he thinks about how bad the school used to be. He feels a sense of pride in himself for changing the school to be the way that it is now. When he was hired the school wasn't in very good condition but after five years he changee it. The only problem was when he started working harder he slowly lost his friends because he didn't call them or make an effort to see them. He didn't mind being alone because he's been alone for so long. However, if he was to meet a woman to marry he needed to get out more often. Hoseok shakes thoughts about marriage and his future out of his head and he opens his office door. Before he starts the morning announcements he sends a text to Chang kyung 'let's go out today' and within the minute he receives a response 'YESS!'  
\-----------------------  
     The club Chang kyung drags him to is packed with people, which makes sense because it is a Friday. There was a mix of young people and older people in the club and that made Hoseok feel more comfortable because he most likely one of the oldest people there. He feels underdressed next to his friend who is wearing black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt that isn't buttoned up all the way, a choker, and eyeliner. He knew that Chang kyung came there with one thing on his mind and everyone else could probably tell what that was too. It would be a lie to say that Hoseok didn't want the same thing, but he was much more reserved. Most people are on the dance floor and not at the bar so there are a lot of empty seats.  
     "Hey, I'm gonna go to ove--" he says while turing to look at Chang kyun only to find that he is no longer by his side. He walks over to the bar and orders himself some kind of fruity concontion. He is not a big fan of alcohol because the taste is too bitter for him. He looks down the bar and sees a man with pink hair. The man looks very young and he gets very worried. Thoughts are racing through his mind and before he can stop himself he is walking over to the man.  
     "Hello. I know this must seem very forward and odd but may I ask, how old are you?" The pink boy looks up and smirks.  
     "If this is some kind of pick up line, I'm not drunk enough to have sex with some random stranger. Come back in an hour and I'll be drunk enough then." He turns back to his drink and finishes it in one shot.  
     "I didn't want it to seem like I was hitting on you. I was just making sure you were legal enough to be in here." Hoseok waks away from he boy, flustered about the boy's assumtion. He trips while on his way back to his seat. He doesn't give the boy another look and only focuses on the floor an hour passes but he still refuses to look up. Another fruity drink is sent to him and when he looks up at the bartender in confusion the man simply points to the pink boy in response.  
     "Hyung, I'm drunk enough now", the pink boy walksover and kisses Hoseok,"I want to be with you tonight, Hyung. I want to feel you hyung." By now the pink boy is sitting on Hoseok's lap. He knows that if anyone from his school saw him he would never be able to recover from it. His body is hot and the little voice in his head that would normally say "no" to something like this is oddly silent.


	2. Late Night Whispers

 

Hoseok couldn't remember how they got from the club to the hotel. Everything was one quick blur and his mind couldn't process it fast enough.   
    "Wait.. stop.." Thoughts were running through Hoseok's mind a mile a minute. This kid could be a minor with a really good fake I.D. He could be a serial killer who kills the people he sleeps with. He didn't even know his name. "I don't even know your name." He said with difficulty because the boy's sinful lips were attached to Hoseok's neck.  
    "My name is Kihyun. " After he said that he reattached his lips to his neck; he was determined to leave a mark. Hoseok's last bit of self-control was gone.  
    "Ooh Kihyun. Once I get started I'm not going to stop. Are you sure you're okay with it?" Kihyun nodded his head and then he was flipped over. The older man looked down at the younger. He looked beautiful like this, his sweat made his hair and clothing stick to his body.  
    "Kihyun do you know how beautiful you are?" He said while pushing the boy's shirt up. Hoseok kept eye contact while he bent down to lick the other's nipples.   
     "Hyung," the boy cried out,"please.. I need friction." The boy tried to rub his clothed member on the man above him, but he couldn't get any relief. Hoseok peeled the skin tight jeans off of the younger male and his dick sprung out.   
    "Kihyun you're so naughty. Why didn't you wear any underwear today?" He reaches down and grabs the younger boy's dick and pumps it slowly.   
     "Hyung..faster." Hoseok takes Kihyun into his mouth. He moans and rubs the younger's balls. Hoseok moves lower and starts to lick the boy's asshole.  
     "You taste so good baby" The two start to kiss. Kihyun doesn't even bother fighting for dominance and just let's his mouth be explored. He enjoys the feeling of being controlled.  
     "Hyung, I need you in me. I can't wait any longer."  
     "I don't have any lube. Is that okay with you?" The younger only nods his head in response because he is so excited. "Make sure you suck on them enough." Hoseok says as he holds three fingers in front of Kihyun's face. The younger slowly takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking softly and moaning.  
     "This might hurt a bit but we need to get you ready." Hoseok says while taking his fingers out of Kihyun's mouth and putting them at the rim of his asshole. He slowly pushes in one and then another and then the last one. He looked down at Kihyun, who has a look of slight discomfort, and kisses him.  
     "Hyung, please. I need you in me" Hoseok slipped his fingers out and placed his dick and at Kihyun's hole. With a grunt, he pushed into the tight warmth. The older set a slow pace of pushing in and out, trying to make himself and the boy below him last longer.   
     "Hyung, please go faster. It's not enough for me." However, Hoseok kept his place slow. To Kihyun it seemed as if he actually slowed down. The pink boy tries to move his own hips faster to try to get the speed he needs but he is held down.  
     "You have to be patient so it will feel better. Let me help distract you." Hoseok leans down and takes one of Kihyun's nipples in his mouth while his hand strokes the boy. Kihyun arches off of the bed in pleasure.   
     "Ahh! Hyung, more! I need more!" Hoseok speeds up his pace until he is going as fast as he can. He pumps the boy as fast as his hips are going. They know they won't last much longer.  
     "Hyung, I want you to come inside of me. Please!" Hoseok snaps his hips one last time and he comes inside of the boy. Kihyun comes a few seconds later. The two fall asleep together in the bed, both too worn out to care enough to go home.  
\------------------------  
Hoseok wakes up alone in the hotel room. He doesn't know when the other left and he doesn't really care. He gets up so go freshen up and put his clothes back on. There's a cup of coffee on the table. It's still a bit warm so he drinks it and afterwards he thinks that it could've been poisoned. There's a note next to the mug and he knows that it's from the pink boy. It says 'Hi, sorry for leaving but I didn't feel like I should stay. I made you some coffee but it might be cold by now. I promise you I'm not a minor so if you ever see me in the club again don't worry. If you ever want a free cup of coffee I work at that new coffee shop that opened. Maybe you could come one day. Bye.' There's no number or name on the note and Hoseok is only a bit disappointed. He checks his phone and sees 11 new messages from Chang Kyun. All of them are telling him to buy him cookies and take them to his house.   
He sighs and leaves the room.  
  


 


End file.
